Paige Matthews
Paige Matthews born August 2, 1977 Is the Oldest Charmed one. She was the first born of Patty Halliwell and Samuel Wilder and he oldest sister of Piper, Phoebe and Prue Halliwell.During her time with her sisters she be came a full witch and learned about her White Lighter witch hybrid abilites. Social Life Headmistress Of Magic School After Leo Killed Gideon The Elders where going to shut down magic school as there was nobody to run it,but then paige volunteered to run it.The Elders agreed and Paige became the Headmistress. South Bay Social Services Paige's first job was at social services in her time there she met a lot of people like Tyler A firestarter and a married couple who wanted where abusing there child Powers And Abilites Orbing {C}Paige had this ability from the beginning. This is the ability to disappear then reappear again in a flurry of white and blue lights. At the beginning of her having this ability to was only able to orb in the same place, later in Season 4 she was able to finally orb from room to room. Eventually she was able to orb on command. Occasionally she used this power to orb other people. Telekinetic-Orbing {C {C {C}This is Paige's ability to move objects through orbing. Paige calls for an object and it would either teleport to her or be moved to another destination. Later on in the series, Paige was able to teleport people. Paige was also able to not use her hands to orb objects and on alot more occasions she was able to not call for the object. Paige could also call the destination of the object and it teleport there. During Season Nine, Paige was able to use this ability without either talking or any hand movement. She just literary had to think of the object or the place and it would orb away. It was also revealed in Rockabye Demon that Paige is able to call for Energy Balls, without one even being present. Healing Very later on in the series Paige was able to heal wounds. When Henry was shot and close to death, Paige admitted her love to Henry and held her hands over the wound: her hands started to glow and she healed the shot wound. Paige used this ability again on Henry when he was hit by an Fire Ball, she then used it on Piper to heal her after she was also hit by an Fire Ball. It was also shown that Paige was able to heal the fabric above the injury. During Season Nine, Paige was able to use this ability on command and did not require the trigger. Sensing During Season 4, Paige was able to sense the destination of a lost Leo. Paige used this ability on a few other occasions and was able to sense locations of all of her charges. This was one of Paige's abilities she least used. This ability was used alot more during Season Nine, she used it mainly to sense the location of both her sisters and her charges. It only required a little bit of concentration to sense her sisters due to the blood link. Glamouring Paige uses this ability to take the appearance of other beings. She first used this ability when she morphed into Glenn's fiancée (once she was put under a hex). When she did this, she simply just faded into another form. Paige then took the form of Phoebe when Phoebe did not have the time to go for a photoshoot. When she changed into Phoebe, Witch-Orbs surrounded her. Later on in the Season she then morphed into Billie to save her from a demon. During Season Nine, Paige never used this ability. Season 9 TBA Category:Witch Category:White Lighter Category:Charmed One Category:Charmed Category:Season 9 Character